


should I stay or should I go?

by kaze no kokyuu (Tigurijia)



Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigurijia/pseuds/kaze%20no%20kokyuu
Summary: In the end everything revolved around Koh, after all, it had always been like that.
Relationships: Koh/Melto (Ryusoulger)
Kudos: 5





	should I stay or should I go?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dizzy for beta reading this story!

_ Darling, you got to let me know _

_ Should I stay or should I go? _

_ If you say that you are mine _

_ I'll be here 'till the end of time _

_ So you got to let me know _

_ Should I stay or should I go? _

  
  


The rain had taken Melto and Koh by surprise, forcing them to stop for a moment under the canopy of a shop with the shutters down; autumn was just around the corner, temperatures had dropped sharply, the weather had become more unpredictable than usual and Melto cursed that he hadn’t brought an umbrella the only time he would need one. 

Koh didn't seem particularly disturbed by that sudden downpour, he smiled as usual, despite his soaked clothes and the strands of hair falling heavily on his forehead, obstructing his view. Melto, on the contrary, clutched at his cold shoulders, although he tried to concentrate so as not to think about the cold, his body didn’t seem to want to cooperate. He wasn’t in the position to complain, considering that it was his mistake, but before he could formulate any negative thought, he felt a sensation of warmth on his shoulders, it was Koh who had given him his jacket. A gesture that was authentically Koh’s. 

"Sorry, unfortunately it's still wet...." Melto was unable to argue against Koh's irrationality, that was one of his classic gestures that he performed without thinking about it, guided by his gentle and apprehensive behavior. He smiled timidly, meeting Koh's warm smile, who was clearly trembling with cold but tried - heroically - to hide it. Melto raised his eyes to the sky, cautiously approaching his friend in an attempt to transmit him some warmth. 

He sensed Koh to hold his breath for a few seconds and spying on him out of the corner of his eye he saw him smiling peacefully, causing a feeling of warmth in his chest. As always, it was enough for him to see Koh smile to feel the opposite of what he was feeling: cold and hot, sadness and happiness... _In the end everything revolved around Koh, after all, it had always been like that_.

"You know, I remembered that time when we were still kids when Asuna had sprained her ankle and we got stuck on the mountain during that storm. It was as cold as today - maybe more so - and you left her your scarf..."

" _While you lent yours to me_." Melto remembered that anecdote as if it had happened yesterday, since Koh had spent a week resting with fever and chills. Koh nodded, letting Melto get close enough to him to feel his own body heat. A long time had passed since they had had the opportunity to share a moment of intimacy just for the two of them, so much so that Melto had feared that sooner or later he would give up, denying his feelings towards Koh and continuing on the road of brotherly love. 

Instead, Melto came closer than he should, shyly, brushing his lips against Koh's lips, the salty water dripping on their faces exchanging a sweet salty kiss. It’s not a perfect kiss; their noses collide but perhaps it is unfair to weigh so many expectations for such a simple gesture. Or maybe it wasn't a gesture to be belittled at all, Melto had thought it since his life had been irreversibly entangled in Koh's, but he was so busy overthinking that he really believed that such a gesture could ruin everything they had built so far.

"I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” Melto said, in a tone that almost didn't seem to belong to him. Koh didn't seem purely surprised, after all he had known Melto long enough to know that he always tended to overthink in any situation.

"And who am I to prevent you from doing that again?" Koh replied smilingly, grabbing the other one by the collar of his jacket and inducing him to repeat that gesture.

At that point it was easy for Melto to realize that in the end he had belonged to Koh from the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
